skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Ascension Atlas
In the Atlas you can learn new abilities, talents and improve your attributes, aswell as unlock new game classes. It is one of the key instruments of character progression. In order to make progress in the Atlas you need to unlock certain nodes, which grant the specific bonus, regardless of the active class. *There are two levels in the Ascension Atlas: the lower one is for class development, and upper one is for global progression. *Several resources are used to unlock the nodes in the Ascension Atlas. *There is no need to jump between the two levels to increase your stats – they can be accessed on both levels. *All stats that you gain are accumulated and saved, regardless of the class you are playing. Should you decide to stop playing one class and switch to another, you will not lose anything. *Unlike the class-specific talents and abilities you unlock on the lower level, the perks you learn can be used by any class. In Skyforge, the heroes of Aelion protect mortals and the whole planet from invading armies. To do that, an immortal hero must be able to both fight and constantly improve their combat skills. Unlike most other games, in Skyforge you can create only one character on an account, but this character has access to all classes in the game. Once you’ve decided on your style, it’s time to start developing your character. As you complete quests and participate in various activities, you gain certain resources, known as Sparks that will allow you to unlock various stats, skills and talents. There are six types of Sparks: Sparks of Destruction. You can use them to unlock red nodes that increase your [[Might|'Might']], which in turn increases your base damage. You will also need them to unlock new abilities. Sparks of Creation. They unlock green nodes that increase your Stamina, and by extension, your maximum health. Sparks of Balance. They unlock blue nodes that increase every other stat that is not Might or Stamina (Strength (Max Damage), Valor (Bonus Damage), Luck (Critical Chance), Spirit (Impulse Charge Damage), and Greatness (Needed to upgrade your Temples)) and are also used to unlock Talents. [[Sparks of Transformation|'Sparks of Transformation']]. 'These are used to unlock other Classes, and can also be used to respec your Talents and abilities. [[Sparks of Revelation|'Sparks of Revelation]]. 'These are used to unlock special pink nodes that can be used as shortcuts to other parts of the Atlas. These nodes mostly increase Luck, but can also increase other stats. [[Sparks of Evolution|'Sparks of Evolution]]. 'These sparks are a "wildcard", they can be used to unlock any node in a Class Atlas. It should be noted that your stats are a common attribute of your character, regardless of the class you are playing. This means that when you switch classes, the new class will automatically enjoy the benefits and power of all of your stats. At the initial stage, the player will be able to choose from several classes and will have the ability to switch between them using a separate interface that is not connected to the Ascension Atlas. The Ascension Atlas itself consists of two levels: the lower level where you can learn skills and talents, and the upper, global level where you can unlock other classes and perks – special passive skills that can be used regardless of the selected class. Once you develop one of the classes to a certain point and learn a powerful special skill, an ultimate ability, you will gain access to the upper level. 'Lower Level This is a part of the lower level of the Ascension Atlas where you can learn skills and talents, as well as stats in exchange for the appropriate sparks. The color of the spark will match the color of the node. If you are having issues progressing due to a shortage of a specific spark, take advantage of previously completed missions that offer the spark you require. Spark multipliers are added upon completion in accordance to your overall score. Completed missions will often drop replicator sets via loot that also allow players to temporarily increase the amount of sparks recieved when applied from their inventory. Once you unlock the ultimate ability node (approximately 42% of node progression) and gain access to the upper level of the Atlas, the development of the class will start to branch out more. Your class will now be identified with it's own specific tab in the atlas and the upper level will be under the Ascension tab. At this point, you will no longer use the colored sparks in the class specific map and will instead use class driven sparks. Your colored sparks will now be applied to the Upper Level ascension map. 'Upper Level ' ]] Here you can unlock new classes and perks. This level reflects the global progress of the character. "Nodes" refers to the dots on the diagram. You can set the course to a node of your choice and think out your progression tactics. Each node has a description, and all of them are visible from the start. In the center of each cluster there is either a special power, or a new class. On this screenshot, there is a perk the middle of the central cluster which increases critical chance, while the perk in the middle of the left cluster is the Paladin class. You can zoom in and out the Ascension Atlas interface for easy and convenient navigation. Below you can see the same upper level, but zoomed out more. The upper level map will also be used to progress to your God Form. NOTE: Regardless of which path you choose to take, all paths to class unlocks must begin from a beginning class node (Paladin, Lightbringer, Cryomancer). This is often confusing for new players who have purchased Founder's Packs that allowed access to the Gunner and/or Berserker class. Having access to those classes does not unlock them in this map, allowing players to progress earlier than intended. Skyforge_-_Ascension_Atlas_Trailer Ascension Atlas 04.jpg Ascension Atlas 03.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Navigation/Gameplay